The Flash Meets The Grimm
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a Flash and Grimm crossover where Adalin finds out she has a nephew and that nephew is Central City's favorite super hero.
1. Chapter 1

Adalind was in the loft that lived in with her boyfriend Nick Burkhardt playing with her kids when she noticed someone on the monitor dropping something by the door then leaving. "Mommy what's wrong ?" asked Diana as she followed Adalind outside the loft with Kelly. Adalind picked up a package from the ground and saw that it had her name and the address to the loft on it. Panicking she brought the kids back inside and called Nick. "Nick you have to come home right away." "I'll be right there with Hank and Wu." said Nick from the other end of the phone.

A few minutes later Nick arrived at the loft with Hank and Wu. When they got inside they Monroe, Rosalee and Eve there at the table with Adalind. On the table Nick noticed the package and picked it up. "According to the return address this package came from a Henry Allen who lives in Central City." "That's my brother I wonder why he's contacting me now." Everyone looked at Adalind confused. "My mother and Henry had falling out which led to him leaving and me never seeing or hearing from again at least until now." Nick looked at Adalind for moment before getting the ok from her to open the package. He looked inside and saw a bunch of pictures and newspaper articles in there. On top of the pile there was an envelope which was handed to Adalind. Adalind opened the envelope and read the letter out loud: " _Dear Adalind, I'm sorry its been so long since the last time we saw/spoke to each other. This isn't easy for me but I need your help. See my wife Nora was killed and I went to jail for her murder which I didn't do. I loved Nora with all my heart and I'd never hurt her or our 11 year old son Barry. Please come to Central City and look after him, keep him safe and more importantly keep him away from mother. If you agree to do this contact Joe West he's an officer of the Central City Police Department. I attached his address. Henry_ " Adalind closed the letter as tears fell from her eyes. She felt her friends comfort her as well as her daughter. "Nick what am I going to do I don't know how to take care of an 11 year old boy." "If it helps you're doing a fine job with Diana and Kelly these two angels are lucky to have you and so will your nephew Barry." Nick thought for a moment then an idea came to him. "You know what we'll all go to Central City and see Barry. Maybe we can even help the police there get Henry out of jail." Adalind smiled and gave Nick a kiss as they all made plans to go to Central City. "I'll contact this Joe West guy then." Adalind grabbed a paper and pen and began writing to Joe West. "You know this trip works out cause Rosalie and I can check out Star Labs while we're there." Monroe handed Nick a brochure about a tour at Star Labs in Central City. "Alright, its settled then we're going to Central City."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later at Star Labs Barry Allen was training his friend Wally West when Cisco came in and told them Joe was here and there was something he needed to tell Barry. "What dose he want to tell me?" "I don't know man he just sent me down here to get you." Barry left the training room with Wally and Cisco behind him. When they got to the command room Joe was sitting in a chair with Iris sitting next to him holding a piece of paper in his hands which he handed to Barry. Barry took the paper and read it with his super speed. "What is Barry?" asked Caitlin taking the paper from Barry. "My dad had a sister which I never knew about until now which means I have an Aunt and her name is Adalind whose coming here to see me." "According to this she's from Portland Oregon. I'll do some research on her if you want." Barry nodded as HR and Julian noticed he looked like he was about to cry. Even though they weren't with the team long Julian and HR knew that any discussion about Barry's father was a sensitive one. "I got something Adalind Schade was lawyer in Portland, Oregon, has two children Diana and Kelly and currently lives with her boyfriend Nick Burkhardt who is a detective for Portland Police Department." Everyone looked as Caitlin pulled up a picture of Adalin on the screen. Barry looked at it for a long time and saw she has the same eye color as him and his dad." I want to meet her." "Well you're in luck she's arriving here next week." "Dad read the date again next week is today." Just then the alarm went letting them know there was a meta human some where. "There's a meta at the airport." Barry sped towards his costume and sped where the meta was.

Meanwhile at the airport Nick Burkhardt and his girlfriend Adalind, their kids and all their friends had just arrived in Central City when there was an attack. Nick looked over to the direction where people were running from and saw a woman dressed in all black with dark hair and eyes floating in midair and making electricity come out of her hands. The woman saw Nick and with an evil grin began to shoot at him and his loved ones. She manages to hit Nick but, before she could hit anyone else The Flash appeared and hit her with his lighting . Unfortunately he only made her even more powerful. "oops, maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas." "You think. Barry you need to get those people out of there." "Any ideas on how I'm suppose to do that?" Just then Eve used her magic to throw a vending machine at the woman which sent her flying across the room. The woman got up and was about to attack again when Diana using her own magic threw the woman out the airport doors. Everyone watched as the woman got up again and took off. The Flash turned from the window in time to see Adalind help Nick up while held his arm which was bleeding after the mystery woman hit him. "Come with me I'll take you to Star Labs where I have some friends that can help you." said The Flash as Nick and company looked at each other for a moment before agreeing to go with The Flash. "Cisco get ready for some company." "Ok see you when you get back here." Unknown to Barry Nick has super hearing and herd his conversation with Cisco. Before Nick could say anything The Flash had super sped them away.


End file.
